


Day 9: Exhibitionism with Ghost Rider! Sam Drake

by MynameisKanrachan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ghost Rider Samuel Drake, Mentions of Violence, Motorcycle Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Quickies, Really Hot Samuel Drake, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, make-up sex, mentions of gore, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: Your ex's brother come to you to help him find his missing brother.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945870
Kudos: 19





	Day 9: Exhibitionism with Ghost Rider! Sam Drake

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me sam wouldn't sell his soul just to save nate because that is a lie 
> 
> also rushed :(( i have schoolwork to do

"Oh my gosh, Nate!"

You take the said man in your arms, and the two of you share a tight hug. "Holy shit, how long has it been?" you say, opening the door. "Come in, come in." you said, and _Nathan Drake_ enters the house. You close the door and sit down. "I've heard what happened to you. You loot ancient cities but can't drive properly." you teased, and Nathan laughed as he sat down on the couch. His smile disappears really quickly, and you rub his back. "I- uh, I don't know how to say it, so I'll just drop it on you." Nate says, scratching his head.

_"Sam's missing."_

Your eyes widen. Did you hear that right?

"Wait— What?" you frowned. "Yeah, he's.. Um. Missing, Been two weeks already." he says. Your heart was ripped to a million pieces. "Have you— Have you called hospitals? Police stations?" You asked, your voice shaking. Nathan nods, and you take him in for another hug. "Nathan, I'm so sorry." you say. "He went missing right after I was discharged." Nathan says, and you pull away. "I'll see what I can do, alright?" you force a smile. "It's a miracle you came out alive of that hospital, Nate. I'm sure Sam's alright," You said. Nathan nods. "I'll print out some posters. I hope you find him soon." You say.

You and Nathan share one last hug before the younger Drake left. As soon as the door was shut, you break down into tears.

You didn't even have the chance to say goodbye properly. Last time you saw each other was your breakup, you could've mended things. You could've told him that you still love him, after all these years. Now he's missing. Your Sam's missing. If he ever was dead, he died knowing that you were ready to give up on your relationship.

You sob.

—

"That's scary." you say as you watched the news. This was the 4th death this week already that had unknown reasons. "I should tell Nathan to be more careful." You said, pulling out your phone and giving the said Drake a text.

Then you glanced over at the pile of Have You Seen Me? posters, and your appetite drops. You groaned, leaning back onto your chair and sighing. A ring echoes in the dining room. Looking over at the phone, it was your boss, Flynn, and you quickly answer it.

_"Hey, uh, F/N, can you come in today?"_

You groaned.

_"Yessir."_

—

"Fuck!" You cuss to no one in the bus station. Whole day was spent to nothing. You shouldn't have asked yourself, _What could possibly go wrong?_ Because anything that could possibly go wrong...

**Went wrong**.

Your car was out of gas, and it _sucked_. You had to go use the bus station. Not like there was something wrong with it, but you didn't like the way these creepy men were eyeing you like you a prey in the wild.

You ended up looking like an absolute fool. You were your boss' secretary, yes, but you weren't his goddamn fucking maid. You weren't even assigned to do anything. You You followed him in a formal meeting, holding his stupid coat.

And to top it all off.

You were supposed to be on a day off today. You were supposed to stick posters in every state you can, but here you were, in the bus stop and waiting for the god forsaken bus. It was already 10PM, and you groaned to yourself. A car slows by in front of you, and the passenger seat's window gets lowered.

_"Need a ride home, love?"_

God. Fucking Flynn. Fucking Harry motherfucking Flynn.

"No, sir." you replied, forcing a smile. _Please don't get out. Please don't get out. Please don't— Oh fuck._ You stifle a groan, watching Flynn leave the car. "I can drive you home." he said. "I-I appreciate it, Flynn. I really do, but it's too much," you smile. "I insist." he says, approaching you. "U-Uh, Sir Harry—" you were cut off by him holding your wrist. Harry started off gentle but his grip says otherwise. "Hey— It hurts!" You grit your teeth.

"You're coming with me tonight, like it or not." Harry spat, pulling you to him. "Let go of me, you English bastard!" you groaned, trying to resist. "Help! Somebody—"Harry covers your mouth with his other hand.

You start kicking, thankful that your stuff was in your bag. You step on his feet, and Harry groaned. "You fuckin' feisty bitch." Harry growled as he tried to drag you in the car, but you were just far too stubborn.

You hear almost a demonic roar of a motorcycle, but Harry doesn't stop. Instead, he locks your head with both his arms, and he knees you right on the face. You grunt, eyes shutting, and you hear something heavy crash.

You try to look what was happening, but you were getting dizzier, and your vision was getting darker. Last thing you saw was Harry's silhouette being beheaded, and a skull on fire approaching you.

_"Sam..."_

—

You woke up, feeling sore all over. You were... _Leaning on someone?_ And you had just realized that you were on a bike. You squealed, and the driver was obviously startled. The bike stops, and the two of you were in the middle of nowhere. Whoever this was, they saved your life. "Who are you?" you asked, the image of your boss getting beheaded flashing in your mind.

The biker takes off his helmet, and he looks at you through the side mirror. Your jaw drops. You grab his shoulders, and you tilt his body. It was him. It was your Sam.

"Is it— Oh my god, you're alive?" you ask, getting up. Sam follows. It really was him. From the tattoos, to the always disheveled hair. You hugged him tight, and you started sobbing. "I thought you were dead, you asshole!" you cried. Sam hugs you back, finally happy that he was reunited with you. "What happened?" you asked, looking up at him. Sam sighed, pulling away from you.

"Let's have a chat."

You and Sam lean on the parked bike, staring at the trees. "I'm listening." you said. "You know Nathan, my brother?" "Yeah. He's the first one who actually told me about you." you say. Sam sighed. "He had a car accident. And well, he was in critical condition. He flatlined when he was first rushed in the ER." Sam said. "We could afford the surgeries and the treatment, but his injuries were so severe. No equipment can save him." he sighed.

_"So I signed a deal with the devil."_

You turn to him. "What?" you frowned. "I sold my soul to save Nathan. In return, I turn into this... Skeleton on fire every night, trying to stop evil." he says, before grabbing a cigarette from his pocket. Using his left hand, you stared when it turned to nothing but bones and fire.

"Why would you leave?" you asked, watching him light the cigarette with his own fire. "I cant control it." Sam says, handing you his cigarette, and you take it in your hand. Then he turns to the same skeleton you saw not too long ago.

"This is me," Sam says, and you approach him. "I still love you, dumbass," you say, cupping his cheek. Sam leans in and starts kissing you, his whole body returning to normal as he held you, his hands snaking down to your ass and giving it a squeeze. The two of you messily make out, and Sam's hands slip through your turtleneck, squeezing your tits.

Sam pulls away, slipping his hands out from your turtleneck and taking off his leather jacket. "I love you too," he said, before kissing you again. Your hands trail down to his pants, feeling his erection right through it. Sam lets out a soft groan against your lips, and you shrieked when he squeezes your ass.

"Bend over," Sam says, pointing at his bike as he moves away, and you follow. Sam pulls down your leggings and underwear, letting it stop by your knees, and you feel goosebumps rise in your skin, feeling the cold air touch you all over.

"God, I missed this," Sam whispered, before delving into your precious cunt. You hold onto the chair as Sam started devouring your pussy, his hands holding onto your hips. Sam gives your dripping cunt a long lick, _very_ eager to taste you. He hums, and you let out a loud moan, not caring if someone heard you or not.

"Mmmm, F/N," Sam grumbled, his tongue on your clit. "Fuck! Saaam," you pant, rocking your hips and grinding hole against Sam's tongue, earning him a whimper from you. You were thankful Sam's bike was sturdy. "Fuck! I missed your tongue, Sammy," you whined. Sam only plays with your hole in response, making sure to drool all over your throbbing cunt. "Sam," you call, and he doesn't respond. You pant.

_"Samuel."_

Sam pulls away, seeing you looking at him over your shoulder. "Fuck me," you say. "But—" "Please. I just want you inside me." You whined, wiggling your ass. Sam chuckles, rubbing your ass and giving it a playful spank. "You know I can't decline such a great offer," he says, getting up ad he started to unbuckle his pants. "Sam, did you also sell your fashion style out?" you snickered, and Sam lets out a sarcastic laugh. "Ha-ha, very funny, F/N." He growled, before grabbing your hair. "Now shut up and let me fuck you." Sam whispered as you felt him rub his cock on your slit.

He guides his cock in your tight hole before shoving it in whole. You tried to scream, but Sam yanks your hair upwards, and you cried out when he starts pounding on your cunt. "Fuck! I missed this— Pretty fucking pussy," Sam cried out, pummeling his cock rapidly in your sopping hole. "Sam—! Fuck!" you cried out. "Yeah? Like my cock inside you?" he growled, and you whimpered.

The bike shook underneath you with every thrust Sam made, accompanied by your filthy noises. Truly, Sam has always made you feel good. "Fuck! Sam, yes~!" you cried out, your eyes rolling back. "God, you're so fucking amazing." Sam groaned as he fucked you fast and hard. "Fuck! Sam— Nggggh~!" your legs shook.

"No one else can make you feel like this like I do." Sam growled, pushing your head down. "A-Ah, fuck!" you cried out, your clit aching. "Yes, Sammy!" you mewled, clawing on the seat. "Horny little bitch," Sam grumbled as he kept railing your pretty pussy. You didn't even care if someone else saw you. You wanted to please Sam, make him feel good. You wanted his cum leaking out of you.

"You're mine now, F/N."

Sam hissed, shoving his cock deep in you. "Yours ! Fuck!" You whimpered to Sam, your other hand coming down, rubbing your clit. "'m gonna fucking cum! Samuell" you screamed, back arching as you cum all over his cock. "Fuck, yeah! Gonna fill you up," Sam moaned, his thrusts not falling behind. "Dirty little bitch. I love fucking you." Sam groaned, fucking you thoroughly. He lets out a loud moan, before sheathing his whole length in you, spilling all his cum. "Fuck!" you hissed. Sam rides his orgasms with a few more thrusts before slipping out of you.

"Can you walk?" Sam asks, and you shook your head.

Sam holds you as he puts you in your leggings, and you laugh when you see your Sammy getting dressed. Despite your shaking legs, you scoot over to give him space, and he sits where you previously were. "Alright, helmet on? " Sam looks behind you as he puts his helmet on. You secure it on your head before wrapping your arms around him, and Sam starts his bike.

_"Hey, Sam. Where're we going?"_

_"My place, of course."_

**end.**


End file.
